First Day
by Hellonearth123
Summary: A new Special Agent arrives at NCIS, he goes into it thinking it will be fine little does he know that his first day will quickly turn into a nightmare


It was my first day, i was actually in the elevator...i always wanted to come in this building and be a special agent now that i had actually been assigned to NCIS i was finally living my dream, for years i have carefully watched the NCIS team from a safe distance, not in a stalkerish sort of way more of a finding out information sort of way, anyway i should know what i am doing and how everyone will react, the elevator doors slid open i took a deep breath and stepped through them, in the distance i could hear Tony ranting at Ziva about how she had got another american phrase wrong, i smiled to myself and walked nearer and nearer to the team, as i approached McGee's eyes lifted of the keyboard and fixed onto me, i smiled shyly and stopped at Gibb's desk looking around with a frown on my face, the other agents were silent observing me until i turned around the first of them spoke, "Who are you?" Ziva asked stopping her work altogether, I look at her "I'm the new probationary officer, i was told to come here," Tony grinned when he heard the words probationary "Ahh...your the new probie!" He said happily leaping out of his seat and walking quickly over to me, i nodded slowly "Yeah...i suppose" i chuckle, "Who are you?" I asked in a polite manor, Tony grinned "Special Agent DiNozzo...or Tony...that over there" He pointed over to McGee's desk "Is McGee...or Timothy...or McGeek...or.." McGee coughed loudly signalling him to carry on with the introductions, Tony grinned "And that...person right their" He said pointing to Ziva "Is Special Agent David, Or Ziva, she was formally a mossad agent but got transfered over to america to work with us when our other partner died" I could sense the saddness in Tony's voice but i didn't know why, "Well... i guess i'm Special Agent Flynn... i suppose, first name Liam" I said shaking Tony's hand and nodding at the other two, i grinned and then frowned "But...where's Special Agent..." My sentance was cut short when a hand tapped me on the shoulder i span around and saw him Leroy Jethro Gibb's my new boss "So you must be the infamous Special Agent Gibb's?" i Asked grinning whilst i said his name, Gibbs frowned "Yeah so..." He shrugged moving behind his desk and sitting down, i cleared my throat "Um...im your new Probationary Officer" I said proudly, this caused Gibb's to look up "Really...what's your name?" He asked carefully checking through his computer's emails "Liam...sir...Liam Flynn" I said stumbling on my words slightly, Gibbs sighed as he pulled up a email explaining the situation "Says here you are the last remaing member of LCIS?" He asked looking up at him, I met his gaze head on "Yeah...LCIS...Leed's Crime Investigation Service, it's sorta like this but...yeah anyway, the LCIS as a whole was put up by the government a while back, and by the government i mean the government of the United Kingdom." I said looking at Gibbs who motioned for me to continue which i did "Well a few weeks back we got a tip off that a Terrorist Attack was going to happen in downtown Leed's trouble is we didn't know where abouts exactly" By this time all the agents had stopped what they were doing and were listening in on the convosation, "Anyway, long story short the rest of my team had found the bomb and sacrificed their lives in order to save other's" When i said this my voice wavered a little bit, Gibb's nodded "I'm Sorry..." I nodded he had a understanding face on, i knew from seeing that face that i was going to fit in here just fine, until i heard "Grab your gear!" The other agents complied without a second's though i meanwhile didn't "But...i don't have a weapon" Gibbs sighed "Take one of mine it's in the top drawer, meet us in the car in one minute or we leave you here!" He said entering the elevator, I nodded went behing Gibb's desk and rummaged around the top drawer for a weapon of some kind, "Aha..." I said to myself pulling out a black pistol and a holster for which to hold it in "I then ran to the elevator pressed the button opened it up and ran inside pressing another button to take me down to the main lobby i rushed out of the lobby and to the waiting black car, "Get in!" Gibb's shouted i nodded and ran over to the car opening one of the doors i slid in and slammed the door shut the car then sped of down the street.


End file.
